Someone Come Rescue Me
by bbreezy08
Summary: This is about Chris Brown, trying find someone to rescue him from this life he is living.


Someone Come Rescue Me

Chapter 1

I am so tired of being alone. I wish I had a mother, a father, a girlfriend and a friend; at least two out of the four. I hate that we moved out of Cleveland to Tappahannock. What is a Tappahannock anyways? At least in Cleveland I was popular and had friends, here, I am a no body and I am alone. My mom works two jobs and we still do not have enough money to survive. We live in a one-bedroom apartment with little furniture. I do not fault her for trying but I am just sick of living this way. I'm sick of having just a wardrobe of four pair of jeans, two white shirts, two black shirts and two red shirts with four hoodies, oh lets not forget my all white pair of Shaq's and these Rugged Outback Wheat Waterproof Boots that are suppose to be to look like some Timberlands but they are from Payless. I spend lots of time ironing my clothes to make it seems that they are not being worn over and over but people started to notice in the middle of the school year and they was always riding me about my clothes. I do not say anything to them because it is all them against just me. I do not want to have to go up against those odds. I have a quote by Frederick Keonig that I read that says "We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have." I understand it completely but he does not know what I am going through.

Although we are very poor, my mom works at a grocery store and she buys half the food and steals the rest. I'm happy that we aren't going hungry. One thing that my mom really did teach me when she was around was how to prepare a meal. She started to teach me how to cook when we moved here because she said all females loves a young man that can cook. She even brought me a cookbook for some odd reason. I think she just wants a cooked meal for when she gets home so that is why she makes me cook. I walk into the small kitchen, open the refrigerator, and find that I can make her favorite meal; lemon peppered roasted asparagus and a nice ham sandwich with the works. I know it is different and it doesn't quite match but she hasn't gone "grocery shopping" you know what I mean. So anyways, I set the oven for 400 degrees and then place the asparagus spears on a large rimmed baking sheet and drizzle with the olive oil, and then I sprinkle with lemon pepper and garlic powder. While I gently toss the asparagus to coat and then let, them roast until tender, about ten to fifteen minutes. While I wait, I go to our small dusty window, look down at the teenagers, and wish that I had a life like them with no worries of something being cut off or some type of eviction notice.

Thirteen minutes later, I check on the asparagus and they look and smell good. I next go back to the raggedy refrigerator for the ham, lettuce, pickles, mustard and tomatoes. Thank God, its six pieces of wheat bread left, so I make my mom two sandwiches, make myself one, grab six asparagus, and leave her the eight. I say my grace and start to eat. It taste good but I hate that I have to eat alone. I put my mother's food in the microwave since she won't get home until around 12:50am and by that time, I'll be sleep and won't see her until the morning while she is sleeping. After my dinner, I cleaned the kitchen since it wasn't really a lot to clean. Then I went to go lie on the couch to think about school on Thursday. Thursday was tryouts for the school talent show. I wish that I could tryout but I am too scared to do so. I know that people would just laugh and talk about me like a dog. No one even knows I can actually write, sing, and dance. My own mother doesn't even know that I have these skills. After I finish having my fantasy of me dancing and singing in front of a crowd, I finally drift off to sleep. I hate that tomorrow is Wednesday. I hate school.

Chapter 2

"Chris…Chris…Chris…CHRISTOPHER!!" my mom yelled to wake me up. "Chris, its time to get up for school, you almost over slept. Lucky I was woke to get you up boy! I got some on the go breakfast stuff for you in the kitchen. I have a new job; I had to quit that Wendy's job because the manager and I kept on butting heads. So now, I work at FYE baby! We can start getting c.ds and I saw those mp3 players' thingies. I can buy you a few of those when I get my first check." She said talking a mile a minute. She always promising something but then something always happened. So I didn't get excited. I got up and when into the extra diminutive room we call a bathroom. It's so small that when I stretch my arms out, I can actually almost touch the walls. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth then I go into the bedroom to find myself something to wear. I just decided that I would wear the white t under the red one since today is going to be a nice day so I won't need a hoodie.

"Chris, honey you did a good job on dinner last night." My mom said with a smile. "But just next time put some more lemon pepper on those asparagus."

"There wasn't a lot left. We need some more. Mom, there is a field trip coming up on the 21st, can I go? We are going to the movies and then the skating rink." I said. I just realize that I probably wouldn't be able to go because our money is so low.

"Sure baby you can go. How much does this whole thing cost?"

I know that the school is paying for the movies, but I don't know how much it cost to get into the skating rink and rent skates and also eat. "I don't know ma. The school is paying for the movies."

"I'll try to give you twenty dollars for skating then boo." She said before looking at her watch. "Okay babe. Mama has to go to work; don't want to be late for my first day. Give me a kiss and I'll see you late. Oh yeah, you don't have to cook for me tonight I wont be home until tomorrow morning." She told me as she quickly kissed me and ran out the door. I look at the clock on the wall and thought that I should start walking because school was about to start in twenty minutes. I went into the kitchen and grab two packs of pop tarts, thank god that it was the strawberry kind and not the brown cinnamon kind. She always buying that kind thinking it's good or something.

So anyways I lock up the place and start my journey to school, on the way I decided whether of not if I should try out for the school talent show or not. I still have that on my mind. I just don't understand way that's on my mind so much lately. I think it's a sign or just maybe not. I finally arrived to school to see the same three females that I see every morning standing at the door. They are the most popular girls in the tenth grade. They are triplets but you can tell each one of them from another. Lauren is the oldest; she has brown skinned with shoulder length jet-black hair. She always looks like she is going to a business meeting after school or something. She dresses in business attire for a strange reason. She is nicer than her sisters are; she always speaks everyone in a warm friendly voice. She even speaks to me; I think she is the only one of my classmates that actually speaks to me nicely. Then there is the middle girl named Starnae, she is the rudest female in the school. She is always what she calls "fresh, fly and fitted" and "never a dusty bitch". She even has it tattooed on her on arm, I know right. She always rocking those small braids you girls always wear. Looks like it takes days to complete them but not really and she is darker than both of her sisters are. Then finally there is Amberlynn, she is your normal air headed cheerleader. She has curly blonde hair and tries to look like Beyonce a lot. All that's on her mind is sex and cheering. That's what I get from her when I'm around her.

"Hello Christopher Brown, how are you doing?" Lauren said smiling as she stood at the door with her sisters and friends. I don't know what to say, I always wanted to say "Hey, what's up Lauren" but instead I say:

"Hey." Just above a freaking whisper and keep walking to my locker. I always feel so stupid. She probably thinks I belong in a special education class the way I just say hey and walk away like I'm dumb. Sometimes I wish that she wouldn't be at the door.

When I get to the second floor, I see my group of enemies. Tristan, Michael, Namond and Julito. Ugh. I hate them with a passion. I can't even go a day without them saying something about me or my clothes.

"Yo, Yo, Yo Chris, why you walking so fast for? We still gonna notice your clothes." Namond said while he and his friends laugh hard. They have me surround and all I can do is just stand there hoping either a teacher would come or just maybe they would just stop. "Dude, don't ya mammy works like five jobs? Why in the hell don't yall got shit?" Namond continued.

Tristan's turn "Every time I walk into some fast food joint, his mammy in there like fifty years old asking me if she can take my fuckin order. Damn aint she suppose to be da damn manager or some shit? I mean damn Chris, ya momma works twenty jobs like a damn Jamaican!" Oh, that made them crack up. I just stood, wishing that I were dead. I hate them. I hate my life. They finally just let me out because the late bell rang. I hated that I was late because then everyone looks at you when you walk in class late. I'm just going to go to my favorite hideout and wait until the 9:15am class begins which is Math since I really didn't even like Science anyways.

Chapter 3

"Sing something my Cherie Amour. Please?" Shad Way begged Kristina Love. Kristina has the most beautiful voice I ever heard and besides her voice, she was even beautiful. She best known for her singing and acting abilities her whole name is Kristina Cherie Love. Ironic right, I know. That is why most people always say "My Cherie Amour". Right now, we are in my 10:40am class, which is Social Studies. The teacher is not here today and will not be for two weeks because of death in her family. So sometimes, we are in class by ourselves or a sub would be in here with us, but today we are by ourselves. Today I have the honor to sit right behind her and her friends. I hope she does decide to sing because I could really go for hearing her sing today.

"I can't sing today, I have to save my voice for tryouts." She said smirking.

"Now you know you aint gotta tryout for anything Kris!" Samara Love, her cousin, said loudly. She is always loud for some odd reason.

"How yall know? I probably do have to tryout. I'm good but not all dat enough to not tryout." She said laughing. "Okay, Okay, Okay." She clears her throat and pulls out her pink 8GB Zune. She searches for the song she wants and then puts her earphones in her ears. Everyone is silent waiting for her next move. For a few seconds she is moving her head to the beat to try to catch it and then:

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Ooooh, oooooh

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself……byyyy hurting youuuuuu"

By the end of the song, she was on her knees with her eyes closed. Everyone was cheering and her friends were hugging her. Samara helped her off the floor and wiped the tears off her face. Kristina went to sit back at her desk and gather herself. Everyone was chatting, texting and playing with one another while I just sat by myself and thought about doing a duet with Kristina.

My next class was Health class. I had it with the two of Sharpe Triplets; Lauren and Amberlynn. Then I had my terrors in there too, Tristan Wilds and Michael Lee. I was the first one in class as usual. I went to the green bin and grabbed my bell work folder, went to the last seat in the fifth row that is next to the window and got started on it. In health, we are talking about S.T.I (Sexual Transmitted Infections). Therefore, we had eight questions about what we learned yesterday. I was on question six when all of a sudden Michael Lee snatched my folder from me. He and Tristan was teasing and laughing at me. There was nothing I could do. I had so much rage build inside of me that I just really wanted to jump up and take this desk and just start going crazy with it. Mrs. Banks walked in with two dozen donuts and yelled at Tristan and Michael to "get yall ass in a fucking seat or yall aint getting no donuts and I aint gonna sign that fucking card." They threw the notebook at me and ran to the front of the room to try to con her into getting them two a piece. She always talks like that to them but in regular teacher voice to everyone else. That's funny.

The late bell rang and Amberlynn came strolling into class with her new boyfriend of the month, Roger Brown (no relation) with Lauren right behind them. Amberlynn and Roger sat in the last two seats that were in the front of the class. This meant that Lauren would sit next to me in the back of the class; she hates to sit in the back of the class.

"Hey Chris, how is your day going?" Lauren asked as she slid into her desk. She swooped her hair behind her ear and smiled a friendly smiled. I didn't know what to say because I was too busy staring at her.

"It's…it's…going umm…going good."Ugh. Once again, I responded like a dummy. She is soon going to give up on talking to me.

"That's good. You are so shy! That's so cute. So do you have any plans after school today?"She asked me while she was writing her bell work down. I'm in total shocked because this is the most she ever said to me. SAY SOMETHING CHRIS!

"I really don't have anything important to do today." Wow, a clear sentence. I still have millions of butterflies in my stomach. I just have to relax.

"Great job, you didn't stutter or get extra nervous when you talked."

All I could do is smile. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with someone, especially a girl! "I know. I'm trying to get better at it." She smiled at me again and went back to her work. I never felt so good at school since I was in Cleveland. I forgot about all my problems for a quick 20 seconds. It felt so good. I hope from now on she would sit back her with more often.

Chapter 4

School was over, thank God because I just want to get home and fall asleep. In health, the teacher gave the class these Youth Pages phone books. It was small and filled with all these numbers for different hotlines. Mrs. Banks told us that it wouldn't hurt to call a number out of that book. Majority of my class threw the books away in the hallway garbage can except for me. I kept mines in case I need it for anything.

On my way home, I play back my small conversation with Lauren in my head. It had me anxious about tomorrow. I hoped that she would next to me again. I was wondering if she was dared to talk to me so they could tease me the next day, but I quickly pushed that thought out my mind because I knew that Lauren was a sweet kindhearted person. I don't think she would do anything to hurt me.

I finally reach my apartment and I was about to put my key in the door but the door was sort of cracked open. I was scared to walk in but I quickly swallowed those fears and walked in quietly. I heard noise come from the bedroom so I quietly walked to the door and pushed it open slightly and saw my mom doing something I didn't have any business seeing her doing.

"MA, WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I had to gather myself. I just ran out the place. I heard my mother screaming my name but I wasn't going to turn around I just kept running down the hall. I finally stop running when I reached the public library. I couldn't believe what I saw. I kept on playing it back in head what happened. I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head. I went into the huge library to my favorite part of the library, the third floor. It was filled with colorful chairs, tables, rugs, and book selves. I like to call it the groovy place. My favorite green and orange chair by the window was calling my name, so I went to the book self and found a book that I was reading last time called Hoodwinked by Quentin Carter. About Drug-dealing blood brothers, Keith and Kevin Banks are sitting on top of the world with enough money and honeys to last them. Just when everything seems to be going their way, jealousy secretly takes hold of their close friend, Tee. Knowing that women are Keith's weakness and downfall, Tee goes out of his way to bring Keith's success to a devastating halt by using the stunning, sexy Selina to set him up. However, his plan falls short when Selina falls for Keith. Keith's down chick/baby's mama, Tukey, can't cope with the fact that Keith is with the home wrecker and begins to fall into the hands of a lesbian named Anitra. Later realizing that she was only with Anitra because of her broken heart, Tukey attempts to regain Keith's love by taking a case for him, ending up behind bars. While she's down, she learns of Tee's plot. In an attempt to try to warn the love of her life, Tukey calls Keith only to find out that he has married Selina. Baffled, envious and full of rage, Tukey plans and carries out a plot so vicious, not all the money in the world can help Keith recover.

THREE HOURS LATER...

"Yo kid, time to bounce up outta here, its closing time." The security guard said to me. It was cool anyways because I was done with the book. It ended so well. I put the book back into its proper place and went down stairs. When I got downstairs, I look at the big clock on the wall and it read 6:28pm. I wasn't sure if I should go home especially after what I saw. Then again, I have nowhere else to go so I would just have to face the storm. With a bit of luck I hope she isn't home when I get there so I could avoid the whole situation.

I reached my apartment building and all I could do was just stand there and just look at it. I really didn't want to have to face my mom or have to talk about what happened. I just swallowed my pride and nerves and just enter the building. I took the stairs so I can prolong my way to my apartment. As I got closer and closer to the door I just wanted to run away, but I knew I couldn't. I had to face this one way or another. I unlocked the door and stepped inside of the dark apartment. I hope that the lights weren't cut off. I didn't want to cook in the dark.

"Yo!"

No answer. I just turn on the light switch and was happy that the lights were working. I searched the place to make sure no one was there and then I started to clean up. I started in the kitchen and made my way to the bathroom. Everything was cleaned and uncluttered and it smelled like fresh flowers and lemons. I went in the kitchen where my book bag was located and pulled out my songbook. I looked in the fridge for something to munch on and I came across a bag of Burger King. Inside the bag were two Whoppers and two orders of fries. I figured that one was mines and one was hers. I threw the Whooper and the fry inside of the microwave let it heat for a minute then I took the food to the table and started on my homework.

After I was done with that homework I opened my notebook of songs to find a clean page to start to write a new song. I have already written four so far and they seem pretty good to me. I look around the house trying to think of what I can possibly write about. Just when about to jot something down she came walking thru the door. She had three big shopping bags in her hands. She looked at me and we made eye contact for a moment until I looked away. I look back down at my notepad and try to figure out something to write. She sighed really loud and came in the kitchen to sit across from me at the table. I still didn't look up at her. I couldn't. Every time I look up at her I would see the images in my head.

"I'm sorry for what you saw Christopher. I swear on my life that was not for you to see. I must of lost track of time. I hope you could forgive me sweetie."I still didn't look up at her I just kept doodling around in my notepad. I could tell she was sort of crying. "Chris…baby look at me please. Don't make me feel no worse than I feel right now. It killed me when you walked in on me. I always thought that you would never ever find out what I do."I could feel her eyes burning a hole at me. I still refuse to look at her. "Baby, look at me when I'm talking to you." I still ignored her request. When she saw that I wasn't going to look at her or show her any emotions, she got up from the table and started to walk away. I just had to know why. So I lifted my head up and asked.

"Why? Why were you doing that? Why?"

She turned around, her eyes were red, she had tears pouring out her eyes, and she said "For you."

I was dumbfounded. So I stood up from my seat and said to her "So fucking two white men was for me? If that was for me then I don't want any part of that!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH! NOW LOOK, I'M TRYING MY BEST TO PROVIDE FOR YOU. WITH ME WORKING TWO JOBS TO TRY TO KEEP US IN THIS APARTMENT SO WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO MOVE AROUND OR BE IN A SHELTER LIKE OTHER PEOPLE DO. IF I LOSE ONE JOB, DAMN IT I FIND ANOTHER BECAUSE I KNOW I HAVE TO AND IT IS MY RESPONSABITIES TO HELP PROVIDE FOR YOU. YOU COME ASKING ME THIS MORNING IF YOU COULD GO ON THIS FIELD TRIP OF YOURS; I KNOW OTHER KIDS ARE GOING TO HAVE MORE THAN FUCKING TWENTY STUPID DOLLARS ON THIS FIELD TRIP. SO YES, I FUCKED THEM WHITE MEN BECAUSE THEY PAID ME FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR FUCK BOTH OF THEM. THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME SELLING MYSELF. DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO? HELL NO I DIDN'T, BUT I KNEW THAT WITH ALL THE BILLS DUE THIS WEEK AND WE NEED FOOD I WOULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH LEFT FOR YOU. SO YES, YES, YES, AND YES I DID IT. HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I HAD TO DO THAT? ANSWER ME CHRIS, HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?" She was screaming at me and crying all at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I stood there feeling all types of emotions. I was mad at her and myself, I was happy that she would do anything for me, I was sad because I was part of the reason she was crying. I walked to her and just held her. I was glad that she hugged me back because I thought she wasn't at first. She cried on my shoulder and I was held her tighter.

I broke the hug and went into the bathroom to get her some tissue. We went on the couch and sat down and I wipe her face and eyes. I finally broke the silence.

"Mama, I'm sorry really I am. It's just that you have to put yourself in my shoes and see how I felt when I had to walk in on you and see you like that. That's nothing I thought that I would ever see."

"I understand baby, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. And I promise never to do it again." She pulled out a wad of money. "I went to the clothing store and brought you some new clothes and here is what's left of the money. It's about two hundred and thirty five dollars here. Do you want it?"

"I can't take that. Put that money on the bills or something."

"Well at least take seventy five dollars of it, please honey." She counted out eighty dollars and said "Keep the extra five. It might come in handy"

I didn't want to argue with her, so I took the money and hugged her one more time. I looked over at the bags and said "Show me what you brought me."

"Oh yeah, right!" she smiled and said. She jumped right up, grabbed the shopping bags, and started to pull out the clothes. She brought me more shirts they were stripped collar shirts. I had six different colors. It was green, blue, yellow, red, orange and black. I loved the shirts. Then she pulled out two packs of white beaters and one pack of black beaters. Four packs of boxers. Three dark blue jeans and three light blue jeans. I couldn't believe the next thing she pulled out. It was some all black Reeboks. I was so happy because I really did hate my Shaq's shoes. I grabbed the shoes and instantly tried them on. Perfect fit! I couldn't wait to wear all my new clothes to school tomorrow. I was so grateful for all my new clothes. I could put my old clothes at the bottom of the bin now.

"Thanks ma! I really love these shoes!"

"No problem son. I have to admit I was tired of seeing you try to iron your clothes so they could seem different. I caught you doing that one time and it broke my heart so I said thank God I have the money, Imma buy my baby some new clothes."

"So what's in that third bag?"

"Oh, my clothes. I figured I'll pick me up some stuff I needed too. I just brought the two shirts and two pairs of jeans. It was a sale on socks, two pair for a dollar. So I brought me and you some shocks we could share. The Hello Kitty pair is mines, I betta not see your big feet stretching out my socks little boy."

"Oooh ma, don't try and play me!" I said laughing. It felted good to have my mom sitting with me joking and laughing. We haven't did this in a long time. It felt good. For once I wasn't alone.

Chapter 5

"Gooooood Morning my fellow students and staff! Today is March 27, 2008 and I'm Lauren Sharpe. Here are today's morning news and announcements live and direct. Today is the first day of tryouts for our May 9th 2008 third annual Shining Stars talent show. Tryouts are March 27 until April 3. This will take place in the cafeteria. It will start at 3:15 and end at 4:15. Please be prompt and ready to wow our judges, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Levitt, and 12th grade's own Marc Anthony and 11th grade's own Dion Smothers. They are looking for male and female singers, rappers, actors, dancers, and poets. So come on after school and show your talents!

To the ninth graders, today you all will be placed on lock down! You all are being very atrocious and have bad manners. Sorry to the eight good ninth graders that has to be stuck with them and have to go thru this. So from now and until you can get your act together there will be on more switching classes, no bathroom breaks without a security guard escorting you to the bathroom, and absolutely you all can not stay after school for any of the activities. That means you cannot tryout or go to practice for anything. No more privileges for you all.

Tomorrow will be the J.V and Varsity cheerleaders' completions. Please go out and support our cheerleaders! Tickets are only two dollars in advanced and 3.50 at the door. Please buy your tickets in advanced and save yourself a dollar fifty. If you are going, rep our school colors! Pull out your school attire, and wear the blue and gold for us! Show those other schools that we are going to bring it! For more ticket info please see one of the three captains, Mecca Barton, my baby sister Amberlynn Sharpe and Gina Waters.

Mr. Strong and Ms. Avery are having their legendary bake sale. Ms. Avery will be selling her delicious four layers chocolate and vanilla cake and she is selling her peach cobber this year. I'm looking forward to get me a piece of that cake! Mr. Strong will be selling his scrumptious M&M chocolate cookies and his brownie cupcakes, he also said he has another surprise he will be making and selling. I can't wait to find out what it is! This bake sale will take place in room 104 and will be an all day event on March 31st. I feel so bad for those ninth graders. You had all better become organized or you are going to miss out!

I'm sorry to say that the field trip to the movies and skating was cancel due to lack of participation. Everyone would his or her full refund back. I was looking forward to go to the movies too.

We have three birthday shouts going out to Mecca Barton from all the cheerleaders, Mr. Café from his 4th period class, and Shad Way from Kristina Love & Samara Love. Today marks one year that I found Laura Sharpe, my doggie, in a box next to the school. Today I'm going to celebrate by buying her some chew toys and some snacks. Then take her out for a walk and get her groomed because my baby deserves it! LOL. Once again happy birthday to Mr. Café, Shad Way and Mecca Barton! Happy Birthday! And to Christopher Brown, you look really nice today! Well this is your girl Lauren Sharpe signing off saying peace and have a wonderful blessed day!"

As soon as she said that, everyone looked at me. I felt so embarrassed. Today I wore my green striped shirt and my light blue pair of jeans with those Reeboks. I want to know why she did that! After everyone stared at me for a little while, everyone went back to working on their work. My stomach was doing all sorts of flips and I had my next class with Lauren. I didn't know if I should ask her why she did what she did or anything. Since I finished my work and I had ten minutes left to spare, I pulled out my notepad and started to write another song. It was titled 'Lottery'. I was writing for Lauren and Kristina both. I like both girls but I know that they would never like me in that way back. Since my mom worked at FYE I could ask her to pick me up some instrumentals c.ds. Last night I song two of the songs I wrote to her. She was impressed didn't know I even had it in me.

The song is about me talking to the girl asking her for her phone number and thinking I hit the lottery because I have now. So far, all I have is the chorus. Oh God. The bell just rang and its time for health class. I would hate what Tristan and Michael has to say about me. I gave my work to the teacher and hurried to health. When I got there, Mrs. Banks smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't know why she was smiling but I didn't care.

"You do look nice today Brown." Mrs. Banks said to me. I was taken aback; I told her thank you and went to get my folder. Next thing I know I heard Tristan at the door with Michael.

"WHAT UP CHRIS MAN! I SEE SOMEONE FINALLY TOOK MY ADVICE AND WENT SHOPPING. WHAT DID YA MAMMY GET PROMOTED?" Michael yelled.

"HELL YEAH MIKE MAN, I WENT UP TO WENDY'S AND TOLD THEM THAT HIS MAMMY DESERVES A PROMOTION, AS HARD AS SHE BE WORKIN AND SHIT!" Tristan responded back. Before Mrs. Banks could say anything, someone beat her to it.

"Shut up Tris and Mike. Yall, Nay and Julito are so imperceptive and exasperating. All yall do is pick with Chris for no exact reason. Yall are losers and needs a reality check quickly. I mean grow up you unintelligent dorks. Michael, Tristan, Namond and Julito, all four of yall are nothing but miscreants." Lauren said to them. She didn't flinched after she said each word either. She dared them to do anything to her.

"Yo, Mike man, she act like she brought his clothes by the way she taking up for him and announcing he looks good on the announcements and shit." Tristan said to Michael. Michael nodded and laughed. Lauren flipped them both the bird and took a seat in the desk next to me. Mrs. Banks sent them both to the office and gave them detention for a week. The late bell rang and everyone was doing their bell work.

"Hey. Chris, are you okay?"

"Hey. I'm um I'm fine. Thanks for what you did, but you didn't have to do it."

"I know. I just was getting tired of them always making fun of you. Every time they make fun of you I just feel so bad. After they do it and you walk away I always ask them why they do it. And tell them that they need to really stop."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I really don't like them little boys. So that gave me an opportunity to diss them in front of everyone like that. It felt so good to do so. Oh yeah you look good today. Sorry for embarrassing you on the announcements today. My friend, Mona Phelps, said you turned bright red." She giggled. Her giggled was cute, so it caused me to giggle too. I thanked her once again and we started back doing our work. I think everything was going to start changing for me. I believe that I was having a friend.

"Okay everyone; pass your folders up to the front." Everyone passed their folder to the front and waited for Mrs. Banks to collect them. After she collected them, she started to talk again. "Now we are about to do an activity and you are going to need one other partner, a pen and paper. So I'm going to give you a few seconds to find yourself a partner and I want to turn your desks into a table like." Everyone started to find a partner. I just sat in my seat and just decided to wait until someone has to be assigned to me.

"Laur, we partners?" Lauren's friend Olexia Moss asked.

"Sorry O, I was gonna be partners with Chris." When she said that, she started moving her desk closer to mines. I was speechless. I couldn't believe that she was going to be my partner.

"Aw Laur, now I gotta be partners with Hot Mouth Cornell. His breath is bout to tear my nose up!"

"LOL. Sorry!" Olexia walked away laughing. "Do you mind if I be your partner? I mean you can be partners with Hot Mouth Cornell."

"Naw, we can be partners, I just thought that you and Olexia will be partners because you two are always partners."

"Okay class. I am going to walk around with a this small yellow bag and its full of ideas you and your partner can write about or talk about. You have to give a five to ten minute presentation. I know that this is health class so some of the ideas aren't health related. But this is worth 75 of your final grade for this report card. This is due April 7 because grades go in 18th of April. For everyday you are late I will be taking five points. So if you are three days late with the presentation, and you receive a hundred on it, you will get a 70. So-"

"Dang Mrs. Banks, don't you think that's a little harsh? Why can't you just take away five points or something like that?" interrupted Olexia.

"Thanks for raising your hand Moss." Mrs. Banks said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Everyone raise your hand if you think I should change that point deduction." Everyone except for Lauren raised their hand. "As usual, Sharpe 1 has disagreed with you all. Why Sharpe 1?"

"The reason why I oppose because college isn't going to care about how ruthless the work is. Ten points isn't harsh, that's why I can't be a school teacher because if I was you I would effortlessly deduct at least fifteen points for every day." As Lauren spoke, some people were smacking their lips and sighing.

"Oh Lauren shut up! You always talk about what you would do if you were someone! Shut up! I agree with Lex, Mrs. Banks, that's pretty harsh. Just because my sister is going to have her project done in three days won't have to wait for the deadline doesn't mean everyone else going to do the same. Danggg you are so annoying!" Amberlynn complained.

"OK! Class relax, I understand what Sharpe 1 is stating. Don't hate on her! Then I understand what Moss and Sharpe 3 is saying too. So this is what I'm going to do, how about just take away five points for everyday you are late and then give fifteen extra credit points for each day you did your presentation before the seventh? Such like if someone was to do their presentation tomorrow they would get 90 extra credit points in their point bank, how about that?"

"How you like those apples, Ms. Perfect." Amberlynn teased.

"Sharpe 3, that's enough! Leave your sister alone. Now I'm going to let everyone pick their idea." Mrs. Banks started with Amberlynn and went around the room. I looked over at Lauren who looked like she was pissed off. I didn't know what I could say, so I didn't say anything at all. Mrs. Banks came to us and told Lauren to pick but she told me to pick instead. I dug my hand around the bag for a few seconds until I finally pulled out a green little card. I handed to Lauren to read. She read it to herself first then read it aloud.

"This is a remarkable one. You picked an excellent one. It says 'You and your partner must do an evaluation on one another. Find out whatever you can on your partner such as their likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, fears and so on. I want each of you to write one page on the one another and that will be turned in to me. For the presentation you must tell what in what ways are you both similar and ways that you both are opposites.' I think this will be easy don't you?"

"Yeah, sure." I said but I wasn't really sure.

"So how about-the bell rings-So how about we meet at in front of the library tomorrow at say 4:15? She asked as she scooted her desk back and started to gather her stuff.

"Okay, I'll be there at 4:15." She smiled and we walked out of class together. Although we went to different ways I still felt good about those last few seconds together. I was seriously going to need some help on how to talk to girls because I didn't want to look like a fool.

Chapter 6

_**Chris**_

_**I changed my schedule today. I have a new job too. I work at that 24hr Wal-Mart now so you know what that means. I work at Wal-Mart full time and FYE part time. This is only temporary for at least six months, a year at the most. I might be able to quit FYE soon. We will see one another on Saturdays only. Sundays I will be knocked out for Monday. I love you sweetheart. If you need anything call these numbers below. You don't have to cook for me for a while sweetie. Oh yeah, I made you some lunch. I know I haven't cooked in a long time. Look in the fridge. **_

_**Wal-Mart 555-5171**_

_**FYE 555-3295**_

_**Ma**_

I read the letter twice. I live by myself. I hope the Wal-Mart job works out so she could just work there full time, quit FYE and just work at Wal-Mart. I threw my book bag on the table and looked for my plate. When I found it I peeled the foil paper of and was happy about what I saw. She made some herb new potatoes, macaroni and cheese, cheese biscuits and steak covered in gravy. I haven't had this much food since Christmas. I guess she stole lots more food from that grocery store before she left. After put my food in the microwave I started smashing it. The whole thing was so excellent. My favorite thing was the potatoes they were so tasty. She really put her foot in this meal. I started to think about my project that I have to do with Lauren. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to spend time with a girl, alone. This is that time when I really wish I was in contact with my father or had an older brother or an uncle. I picked up my book bag and that little book fell out. It was my Youth Pages phone book. I picked it up and thumbed thru it. I came across a phone number. It was a hotline for teens dealing with stress, death, abuse or any other problems. I walked to into the bedroom where the phone was located. I sat down on the mattress. I was pondering if I should call the hotline.

I didn't have anything to lose. I called the number. I was nervous but I just swallowed lump of nerves and just started to breathe. I dialed the number and waited while it rang three times. I was about to hang up when I heard someone answer the phone.

"Hello! Thanks for calling Teen 4 Teen Help Hotline. You be connecting to a teen that will assist you. Have you ever called this hotline before and have a specific person to talk with? Do you have a secret number?" The female said overly energized.

"Umm…no this is my first time calling."

"Okay great! I will connect you to our Teen 4 Teen counselor Kayci. Hold on one moment please and thanks for calling Teen 4 Teen Help Hotline!" Who ever that was had one too many Red Bulls or Monsters. They played some whack music for a few minutes and then Kayci came on.

"Hello caller. Thanks for calling. My name is Kayci. How are you doing today?" She said with half the energy the first person that answered the phone at first. She sounded nice and easy to talk with.

"Hey, my name is Chris. I'm doing well."

"That's good. So what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing drastic. I just was wondering if you had any tips on talking to…umm-"

"Girls?"

"Umm…yes." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, that's no problem. Especially since, I am a girl. I take it that you are the shy type. Therefore, what you want to do is relax. That is the major thing you want to do. If you are not relaxed, you start to stammer and jumble you your words and you don't want to do that do you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. So make sure you relax. Make sure you look into her eyes and if you have trouble-making eye contact, just look in her face like in her mouth, but whatever you do, make sure you look into her eyes for at least three to five seconds. Next thing is talk about things YOU know. Most boys make that stupid mistake of talking about things that they have no idea about just so they could impress a girl when they just end up looking stupid. If you do not know what she is talking about, ask questions, make her explain. Ask simple questions like, "What music do you like to listen to?", etc. Questions are the easiest to ask, but do not bombard her with them. She will feel stressed. If she is talking for an extended period, make sure you pay attention so you have something intelligent to say in return. If you aren't paying attention, you might change the subject by listening to only a piece of what she said, which will offend her." She gave me many tips in that phone call. We talked on the phone for an hour and half about being shy, our likes and dislikes. I explain why I needed to know how to hold a conversation with a girl because of Lauren. She was very helpful and I could not believe I was actually holding a conversation with a female over the phone. She made it easy for me to talk to her.

"So Chris I want you to call me to tell me what happened. You can call and ask for me or us my number, which is 34. We are open 7 days a week from 9:00am until 9:00pm. Some of us are here on holidays, so you could call whenever you need to. I come in around 3pm and stay until 9:00."

"Thanks for talking to me and I'll be sure to call you tomorrow and let you know how everything went."

"Good. I will talk you then Chris."

"Okay bye." After I hung up the phone, I felt that it was going to be a piece of cake. Just as long as I follow the tips from Kayci, I will be okay. I am going to be okay. I go in the kitchen and clean my plate. I get the note my mother left me and start to dial the Wal-Mart number.

"Thanks for calling Wal-Mart. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm calling for Joyce Brown, is it possible if I could speak to her please?" I wait to be connected and I hear my mom on the phone using her professional voice.

"Yo ma, I was just calling you to thank you for that food you made. It was good and filling too. And I wanted to let you know that tomorrow I have to do a school project and probably won't be home until late. Is that cool with you?"

"That's fine honey. I can trust you so you do not have to call me every time you go out. I can trust you."

"Alright then ma, oh yeah, the movies and skating trip was cancelled, do you want your money back?"

"Nah babe, you keep it. Go treat yourself to a haircut. You haven't been to the barber shop in a while."

"Cool ma thanks. I'll see you whenever I see you. I love you too." I looked at the clock to check to see what time it was and to see if I had enough time to run to the shop to get my haircut. I went to grab a twenty-dollar bill when I saw a picture of both my parents when she was pregnant with me. I haven't seen my dad since we left. He only called once on my birthday and that was five years ago when we first moved here. I sat the picture back down and left the apartment.

When I got downstairs, I saw Michael sitting by himself outside next to the door. I was preparing myself for his insults. I got to the gate and looked back at him, I saw him look away from me. I was surprise that he didn't say anything to me. I was expecting some jokes or some snickers. I kept walking to the barbershop down the street from my home. Its called Jimmy Jam's Cutz. I got there every time my mom had extra money to get my haircut. My favorite barber in there is Chilli. Chilli is like famous in the neighborhood and she lives in my apartment building. She is only twenty-one and she goes to the community college downtown. She is nice to me when she sees me and always encourages me to come down to the shop to get cut. I hope she is available when I get there, if not there is always next time and then again there is Oat. Oat is a fly barber too, and his pops is the one who owns Jimmy Jam's.

I look in the window to see if it is crowded and I'm relieved that it isn't because I didn't want to wait. I hate waiting because it was boring and I didn't have anyone to talk to. I walked in, signed in, and took a seat. Chilli saw me and gave me a nod and a wink. I nodded back, but I didn't know what the wink was for. I just smiled back instead. After about five minutes, she was finish braiding this guy's hair. He paid and tipped her and walked out. She called my name and I started to stand up but this person started tripping.

"Wait a minute youngling. I was here way before you was and you not about to take my chair time. I must get his cut and be out." He started to walk to Chilli's chair but she stopped him.

"Dude, I called my man next. You just have to wait for the next chair that's available. Dude, don't be mad because Tae didn't show up."

"I have been here for at least thirty minutes. I AM getting my cut next. Come on I got places to be right now. You need to get rolling woman." He sat down in her chair, was snapping his fingers at her, and waited for her to cut his hair. No one did anything because everyone knows that he was being disrespectful and that Chilli could handle it. Therefore, everyone was looking but not trying to get in it. I heard Chilli laughed then walked in front of him. She put her hand into her back pocket and pulled a razor out her pocket. She put it to his neck.

"Look dude, I will use this razor and cut you up. Don't ever snap your fingers at me like that you disrespectful son of a bitch. I called my man up for a reason because all he wants is a quick cut, my dude. In my eyes, my dude, children, teens THEN adults. I don't care if your ass been here seventy nine hours. You aint before neither a child nor a teen my dude. For that reason, you can either wait or step. We are not missing nothing from you dude. Go 'head, tell Jimmy on me. See if I give a FUCK! NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME AND SNAPS AT ME. MY NAME IS CHILLI BITCH. I AINT YA WOMAN OR NOTHING DUDE. DO NOT GET GOT UP IN HERE BECAUSE I AINT SCARED OF NO DUDE OR CHICK, MY DUDE. You got it?" she said to him. He had the funniest look on his face. It was so priceless I wish I had a camera phone because that is a moment right there. She moved the razor from his neck and he stood up. He fixed his clothes, walked back to his seat, and looked at me like go ahead. I stood up and chuckled to myself. I sat down in Chilli's chair and she was smiling again.

"Hey baby, how are you doing today?"

"Good, he could have gone before me." I whispered to her.

"Nall, I don't like him. He cheated and was beating on my cousin. He doesn't know that I know him and her situation. You were like perfect opportunity." She whispered back and chuckled. "So, how your moms doing?" She asked and started on my head. We chatted while she was doing my hair. When she was finish, I started to pay her but she stopped me. She told me that it was on the house and I had better come back in next week. I hugged her, took one last look at the man, he was trying to act as if he was reading a magazine. I chuckled to myself and walk out to start my walk to the store. Kayci said that a girl be fond of boys with fresh breathe. When I get into the store, I got straight the back to get a Jolly Rancher grape soda. I think they are good but no one really likes them. I grabbed two of them and head to the line. I asked for a pack of Winterfresh, a pack of Big Red, and cinnamon and spearmint Altoids.

Chapter 7

I am on my way to the library and I am wondering if Lauren would make it. I hope she has not forgotten to meet me. She did not come to school today but her two sisters did. I have a piece of Big Red and a cinnamon Altoid in my mouth. My mouth is on fire but it's worth it. When I get to the library, I sit on the steps and try to relax. I even closed my eyes and said a little pray, just so I don't end up looking like a retard in front of her. I kept repeating what Kayci was saying in my head repeatedly about being relaxed and getting my words together. My nerves wouldn't let me sit down any longer, I stood up and start pacing in front of the library. I looked down at my watch and it was only 4:20, it felt like it was 5 o'clock already.

"Hey Chris, sorry I'm late. I had to pick up some things. Are you ready to go? I was happy to see Lauren standing in front of me. She looked beautiful. She wasn't even dress in her usually business look. She looked like a normal fifteen-year-old girl. She wore a bright yellow tank top with silver words saying 'Love, Live, Life', light blue shorts that wasn't too short nor too long and some yellow and silver high top Converses. Her hair was in a neat ponytail with a swooped bang thing. I was just staring at her and couldn't believe she looked good. I mean, she looked good in school but I never say her dress normal. I had better say something before she catch on that I'm lusting after her. I relaxed and swallowed all my fears.

"Its okay Lauren, I'm glad you made it. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well thank you Chris." She put her arm in my arm and we started to walk towards the parking lot. I was trying to figure out where we were going.

"Did you want to stay at the library, because we can but I just don't want to be in its nice outside and I figured we could go to the park? Are you cool with that?" I was cool with anything she wanted to do. We stopped walking and stood in front of this silver Volvo C30. I was wondering why we stopped.

"Get in, it's already unlocked."

"This is _your _car?" I asked in amazement. I could not believe she had her own car. I mean, her or her sisters never drove to school.

"Nah silly, this is my step mother car. She trusts me with it and plus I drive well. She taught me how to drive when I was thirteen, amazing right." We got into the car and we put on our seatbelts. It was so clean inside the car and smelled like flowers. She put in Usher's new c.d and pulled out the parking lot. "We are going to my favorite recreational area which is about thirty minutes away. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I did not have anything else to do. So this is cool." I said to her coolly. I looked at her and she looks like she was a pro at it. We talked about little idle stuff. She told my why she did not show up for school. It was because she had a job interview at our local clinic. She was driving great and I was not even nervous.

When we got to the park, she went into the truck and pulled out picnic basket and a blue blanket. I offered to carry the basket and she declined. We walked until we reached a huge tree and then she set up the blanket. We sat down on the blanket and she started to pull out food out the basket. She brought French onion Sun Chips, fruit punch Gatorade, ham & cheese sandwiches and turkey sandwiches.

"I didn't know if you ate ham or turkey, so I brought two of each. So just dig in. I figured that we can eat and talk." She said as she smiled looking at me. I picked up half of a ham sandwich and bit into it. It was so good but I could not act as if I never had anything before so I sat there eating the sandwich coolly.

"So do you want me to start or do you want to?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. You can go first if you want."

"I'll start. Let us see, my name is Lauren Starnae Sharpe, as you might know. I have two sisters and two brothers who are twins. We were born on May 11 and I was born at 5:45pm and then four minutes later comes Starnae then six minutes after that come Amberlynn. We were born here in Tappahannock. My mom left us when we were four years old. She claims that she could handle it anymore. She wanted to work but could not because of us. So whatever, but my dad remarried Martina, my step mom, eight years later after dating for four years of those years. We do not talk to our mother as much as we want. She moved to California and only calls on our birthday. Martina and my dad had twins three years ago. It looks like my sisters and I get alone, but the truth is that I am in actuality an outcast at home. My sisters look at me as being 'Ms. Perfect' because I get good grades and get what I want and I am not a brat. I learned how to drive before them and they still do not really know how. They are always ganging up on me. I love them so much but they just seem not to really care for me, only when it is optional for them. That is why I asked Martina to take me job searching because I would be around them less as possible. I have two best friends Mona Phelps and Akira Wren and one special friend Olexia Moss. Olexia and I have been friends since we were in preschool. That is my super friend. Akira and Mona are my best friends too since fifth grade. I hope to go to Dartmouth College, Cornell University, Columbia University, Brown University, or University of Pennsylvania. Those are my top college choices. I want to major in Psychology and minor in Business Process Management. My likes are reading, writing, math, learning different and new things. My dislikes are ignorance. I do not really have any singing or dancing talents. I am skilled in photography though. I love photography. You got any questions?"

I really didn't know what to ask her. Think Chris, Think! "Why did you and Tristan break up?" I blurted out. I don't know why but I did.

She chuckled as she ate a handful of Sun Chips. "Tristan was not right from the start. He just looks cute, but he really is immature. He is controlling and callous, but it was not towards me, it was towards other people and I did not like it. Therefore, I cut him off. I stopped calling him and I avoid him the best I could. I know you remember those cruel rumors of me that was leaking for a day. About me giving him, oral sex and I did not do it right so he dumped me. It back to Starnae and from what I heard she got the best of him. That is why they do not even like one another. They never did like one another in the beginning but when those rumors came out that just was the straw that broke the camel's back. She took up for me surprisingly."

We sat on the blanket talking and talking. I told her about a lot of stuff about my life. She said she was just going to write both of our papers and turn them in on Monday. I was so happy because I knew I was going to be stuck on what to write. I sung two songs for her and she recited one of her poems about her step mom Martina. I was impressed with her skills and she was impressed with mines. I never knew that we had so much in common. I opened up so much with her that I was surprised at myself. I even told her about how I walked in on my mom with those men. I think she put something in that food because that was the most I ever talked since I moved here.

"Chris, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone else and promise not to judge me. I feel like I can trust you." Lauren said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just told you my whole life story basically. What's up?"


End file.
